foolish child
by Mercutio Hellsing
Summary: Alucard May have beaten Millennium however there is a new group known as the 'Black Hearts' and they have a bone to pick with Alucard...Or so he thinks.
1. Part 1 foolish child

A/N This it my 1st time I've ever put my stories on the website. Lol and I'm so hyper .. Anyway I just wanna say that "Love for a Vampire" by Dark Prophesy (D.P.) is so awesome (.) that's a monkey a friend showed me well here is my story…I'll put _**- end- **__at the end of each scene okay?_ enjoy it!! Whooooooooow!! Lol ty ty ty enjoy!!!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, however Mercutio is my character. And any other person that may seem like Mercutio is mine, too. Enjoy!**_

"Little lady"

"_WH—where am I? Why won't anyone take me in? Is it because of my hair? Or maybe it's my eyes...It's got to be me…it has to…" A girl curled up on the side of a road with no meaning in life, trucked with whips and shunned by humans. She was left there to starve, and then...eventually...die alone._

_**- end –**_

It was a dark and stormy night. The moon was full, and there, in the dark alley stood a woman. She was Dresses in a red and black overcoat. And dark brown hair with blood red tipped bangs that covered her left eye. She had an evil grin across her face as she glanced at the moon with her red eye that was visible.

"_**Time to go."**_

She then had four wings immerged from her back _They where black with red tips as well_She then took off into the night sky.

_**- end –**_

_High in the night sky, Alucard could see a figure with wings right in front of the of the moon light. He could sense its power. It was dark and evil and full of rage. Alucard was so excited that his body began to shiver, his eyes where wide with thrill and his smile was even creepier then usual. He then pulled out his 13mm Anti-freak combat pistol out and aimed it at the woman figure, and fired three shots at it. But she dodged it with no trouble at all. Then she charged after him with such speed and agility. Just then a voice entered his mind._

"_**The night is my shepherd; I shall crave.**_

_**For it makes me lie in green pastures under the full moon light.**_

_**It leads me towards still victims; that restored my hunger."**_

_The woman said in his mind as she drew in closer with an evil grin painted across her face. However, it was no match for Alucards speed. For he aimed the gun at the woman again and shot her in the head. She then flew backwards and fell to the ground, gushing blood from her head._

"_**Not much of fun, if you ask me." **__He said raising an eyebrow._

_And as he turned away to walk into the Hellsing Headquarters, Just then, the girl roughs to her feet and lean forward like a ghoul behind him. She then glanced up evilly with excitement. Then charged after him, thrusting a long blade through his back._

"_**You can't kill my kind, fool!" **__She said as the hole in her head healed slowly. Alucard glanced back at her, and noticed she wasn't just a vampire._

"_**Heh...we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"**_

_He then pointed the gun at her head, and fired again. But she quickly jumped onto the roof of the Hellsing Headquarters. Alucard followed soon after pulling the blade out of his back and tossed it on the ground. He saw her at the other side of the roof tops by the time he got up there. He saw her with her hair down from the shot that tore her ponytail. And her hair was blowing with the wind as well. Though the wind was blowing the storm suddenly stopped. Alucard tried to read her mind, but couldn't even enter it at all._

"_**That won't help you!" **__She yelled_

"_**Because there is a race far more superior then yours, and well hidden from mankind. Not even the great Integra Wingates Hellsing knows of us!!"**_

"_**Us?" **__Alucard Questioned._

"_**Oh yes, there are more of my kind. Indeed there are...We've been standing by watching you, even after your little war with Millennium two years ago." **__The woman smirked._

"_**Who are you? What are you?" **__Seras asked from behind her master._

_The woman only gave Seras a sappy smile and tilted her head._

_Alucard then pulled out his gun yet again and aimed it at her. His face even more serious then before. _

"_**I'm Mercutio, the leader of 'the black hearts from the west'. And you must be Seras Victoria...How have you been? After you lost your sweet love Mr.Vernadead? It must have been hard for you. **__She gestured, then pretended to throw up. __**"Love...it's just...it's a LIE!!! A LIE I TELL YOU!!!NOTHING MORE!!!...It's meaningless..."**__Mercutios cell phone then rang, and after she glanced down at her phone. She turned her glance towards Alucards way yet again, and smiled._

"_**It seems we have to talk another time. For there is a meeting to be had." **__Mercutio then fell back with just only one last look at both of them and vanished as she fell._

_Alucard and Seras both ran to the roof where Mercutio once was. But saw nothing. Just a few black and red feathers slowly falling to the ground. Then they noticed a hand reach out from a window, catching a black feather. The sleeve that was seen was green and the glove was white. It was silent for a moment, and then a voice yelled._

"_**Alucard, Seras!! Get in here, now!!!"**_

_Seras looked scared and stiff, however Alucard only smirked evilly then went through the roof._

_**-end-**_

_As they waited for Seras to enter the room with Walter. Alucard couldn't help but get her angry; Integra twirled the feather while waiting at her desk._

"_**It seems that you're lost in your past yet again." **__He smirked evilly_

_Integra glanced up at him, he wasn't helping._

"_**I say it time and again, that I'm above no such thing, Alucard!" **_

_She said pouting. Suddenly Integra jumped from shock when she heard Alucard burst out laughing. In fact he laughed so much that it sounded like he'd never shut up .So Integra just rested her head on her hand just to keep her head up._

_After Alucard got the message, that this wasn't a good time. He looked at her like he was going to attack her just for blood._

"_**But I have to entertain myself somehow. If I can't feed like a normal vampire should."**_

_Integra's eyes then widened from fear. Just then, someone knocked on the door._

"_**Come in!" **__she called them in._

_The door slowly opened With Seras already exhausted from pushing the door open. Walter had a woman behind him, who seemed to be shy. Because she was looking at the ground for only a moment. She looked just like Integra, except for a few miner details. Such as, her hair that was dark brown, and in a bun. Her skirt about three inches above the knees and it was dark red. She wore a white sleeved shirt, with buttons all the way down the shirt._ _She also wore glasses. She looked like she was in her early twenties._

"_**Ohh?"**__ Alucard said then vanished into the wall._

_When the girl saw what Alucard did she gasped, but was signaled by Walter. She looked at Integra as Seras closed the door behind them. Integra pulled out a box and opened it. Pulling out a cigar and lit it._

"_**Have a seat." **__She said normally._

_The woman sat down and waited for Integra to speak._

"_**So you were sent here by the queen?" **__She asked the woman._

"_**y--...yes ..." **__the woman said softly._

"_**What is your name and your reason for being here?" **__Integra asked as she roughs to her feet and looked out the window with her back facing the woman. _

"_**My name is Nena. And my objective is to provide help in anyway possible to Alucard."**_

"_**To Alucard?"**__ She questioned, looking back at her raising an eyebrow._

"_**Yes...the queen has ordered me to follow and do as Alucard wishes..."**__Nena said nothing after that._

"_**Very well" **__Integra said__** "Tell Alucard that I want you three to go to Spain and investigate our new found enemies as soon as you all are ready."**_

"_**Excuse me? But the three of us?" **__Nena asked._

"_**YES!"**__ Integra snapped._

_There was a loud laugh echoing down the hall. __**"It must be that 'creator' Alucard" **__Nena thought to herself._

"_**Excuse me..." **__Integra said. __**"Yes...You, Alucard, and Seras will go to Spain and find out more on these new...'Beings'." **__Integra finished _

_With no question on how 'she' was going to help, Seras and Nena walked down the hall where Nena's room was shown to her. She shuttered when she noticed that Alucards room was smack-dab in the middle. Nena was really worried._

"_**Don't worry."**__ Seras said with a smile._

"_**How could she be so calm around him?"**__ Nena thought to herself as she entered her room._

_Nena felt a chill as she shut the door. She didn't even have time to look around, because Alucard had appeared grabbing a hold of her. Nena tried to scream but Alucard had a hand over her mouth._

"_**Why scream?" **__He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Knowing she would shut up. Alucard removed his hand and placed his lips gentle on her neck. Nena then felt a sharp pain in her neck that only last for a second. She then felt intranet. Her heart began to beat in pain as she felt numb in his arms. Alucard then grabbed her hair that was in a bun and pulled the ponytail out and dropped it on the floor._

_Just then, Alucard heard a voice enter his mind. It sounded so familiar, then, a bright light flashed before him._

"_**Alucard...Come here Alucard...Did you get hurt again? You know that I can't help but worry about you..."**_

_Alucards eyes widened when the mysterious voice said those words to him. He dropped Nena and looked down at her._

_She was too shocked to even get up. She just cupped her neck where Alucard had bit her. _

_**-end-**_

_A/n: coming soon Chapter 2 'demons and angels'...sorry people...but I like to leave some tension...sorry...lol_


	2. Part 2 Demons & Angels

_**A/n: Hello again! Did ya'll enjoy the 1st Chapter? I hope so. If not then I'll just right it for me...I'll do it just do it, for me...I guess...-.- Please read these...Okay??? Thanks Here is part 2 'Demons and Angels'.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, however Mercutio, Tetsu, and Lance are my character. And any other person that may seem like Mercutio is mine, too. Enjoy!**_

"_Demon & Angels"_

"_Where...where is everybody? Mommy? Daddy? I'm scared...I'm all alone...help me mommy!!! Please?! Save me!!!!!!"_

_A little girl locked in an orphanage, unloved, shunned, and abounded by her own loving mother. _

_**-end-**_

_Nena was still shocked. She crawled towards a chair and tried to stand on her own, but fell right back down. Seras busted into the room._

"_**What's going on?!!" **__Seras Gasped, as she looking at Nena who was struggling just to get up._

"_**Shut up, Police Girl!!!" **__Alucard glanced back at Seras with a scary shine in his eyes._

"_**I'm...I'll be alright...N-Nothing...to get all worried about..."**__Nena said looking up at both Alucard and Seras before falling yet again. Seras ran to Nenas aide and held her in her arms._

"_**What's your problem master?!" **__She yelled at him._

_Nena looked pale as paper, Nena then passed out. Alucard was shocked with himself. He never attacked a human just to feel unless they where with Millennium._

"_**You devoured her mercilessly!!! She couldn't even stand, Master!!!" **__Seras snapped __**"Was her blood so...Delicious to you??!!"**_

_Alucard looked at his hands, that where covered in blood. __**"I...I just...Don't know..."**_

_Seras was shocked to hear Alucard say those words. Shocked that he cared. What was so special about Nena anyway?_

"_**Well...at lest she'll still be a human...But she'll be in bed for at least a week."**__ She said as she tucked Nena into her bed. __**"Lets head to Spain and see what that Mercutio is up to..." **__Seras said as they both walked out of Nenas room._

_**-end-**_

"_**What are we going to do with Alucard, Master Tetsu?" **__Mercutio asked the President of the Black Hearts gang. He was also her older brother. He was only the leader because he was the oldest out of the pack. His horns where like a devils and his body, perfect in every way possible. His eyes, a bright sunset red. His hair, Black as the night sky. And_ _his skin, as pail and soft as sheep wool. But his heart was as cold as coal. Mercutios job was to protect her brother at all cost. She was his right hand body guard, to be honest she didn't see why he needed protection. He was immortal as well. _

"_**We just ask if he's the enemy. If he is, then we kill him. If not, we dispose of him...Simple." **__Tetsu said with a grin painted across his face. He always tried to make everything sound so simple._

"_**But you should know better then all of us. Alucard is immortal...Just like us. So why not ask him for his help?"**_

"_**We don't need his help. If we're immortal to. then there will be no uses for Alucard." **__A voice appeared from Behind Mercutio._

_Mercutio turned with her hand on her new spear.__** "...Oh...It's you...Lance...You show up everywhere don't you?"**_

"_**Hmpf!...You make it sound like I'm an unwanted pest!" **__Lance said as he leaned towards a wall._

_Lance was the only one who wasn't born as a true member of the Black Hearts. He uses to be a human, who had a _

_Good life. He wore normal clothes like a human. His hair was dark brown that covered his eyes. So it was very rare to see Lance's eyes. And when you looked at them...others say, 'if you look into his eyes you'd die instantly.' Tetsu laughs at the rumor. But that all changed when his wife and daughter died by the Millennium. I was the one that found him holding his dead daughter, crying...I didn't know what to do at that type of situation. He was nearly dead himself. Tetsu would always tell me to let humans die in their sorrow. But he was in such pain. At times I wonder, if making him live like this was a good idea. I'm losing heart again...each decade that passes I feel less caring for other beings. My skin seems to be colder then usual. way to feel the pain and heal again._

"_**State your ordeal with me 'Lance the unnatural.' **__Tetsu said as Mercutio stood her ground. Even though she saved him. And he was very loyal to Mercutio, She was told to kill even Lance...If she could find a way to kill them that is. To be honest, Mercutio didn't see why Tetsu needed this so called 'protection' but her opinion didn't matter in this case._

_Mercutio then fell to her knees in pain. And it was very unusual for her to behave that way. Because her kind couldn't feel pain, unusual, anyway. Tetsu only glanced her way saw that she had a bite mark on her neck. That seemed like it came from a vampire. However her vanes around her neck began to turn black. They were visible through her skin._

"_**Mercutio!! Mercutio?!" **__Lance said as they ran to her aide. _

"_**B-brother...Tetsu..." **__Were Mercutio's last words before everything went dark._

_**-end-**_

"_Everyone knows the importance of social interaction. Laughing and crying are a part of us from the time that we're born. As children. We learn that people react to us one way when we laugh, another way when we cry._

_As we grow older, we begin to learn different variations. We learn how to smile without laughing, how to weep quietly to ourselves...we all learn how to communicate and function by watching the people around us. But if there was no one to react to our laughing or crying, we'd eventually stop. We'd lose our natural ability to express joy, anger, or even sadness. Black Hearts children...Have forgotten how to laugh or cry. We only have the lust for war."_

"_**Sickness is no excuse! Sickness is weakness... And weakness will not be tolerated! I don't want to hear that you feel sick. I don't want to hear that you feel anything! If you must feel something, feel hatred for the world and hatred for the mother who abandoned you!!" **__A man said whipping a little girl that was crying then a little boy with horns and bright red eyes appeared, pushing the man away._

"_**Mercutio!! Are you alright?!" **__little Tetsu yelled as he ran and held Mercutio in his arms. _

"_**Why? Why are you still here with me? Didn't you see what I done? In my shame I want to run and hide myself there. But its here I see the truth...I have wasted so much time pushing you away from me. I just never saw how you could cherish me." **__little Mercutio said cleaning to him._

_Tetsu smiled. __**"You're too important to anyone...I Know who you are... you're the one who cries when you're alone."**_

_**-end-**_

**Three days later.**

"_**W-where am I?" **__Nena asked herself as she staggered to the door. Her eye sight was a blur and she felt nauseated._

_Nena then fell on her hands and knees. Blood splattered out from her mouth, however the blood wasn't red. It was black with black mist rising from it._

"_**What's happening to me? Master Alucard, Help me!!!! **__Then a voice entered her mind._

"_**You think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face reality. You can't escape. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone...But where will you go? You can't escape. I realize you're afraid. But you can't abandon everyone."**_

_Nena busted into tears as she heard those words._

"_**Tetsu..."**__Nena said softly._

"_**You're the other part of Mercutio. So...COME!!!!" **__Just then Nenas mind went blank; there was no shine in her eyes as she dragged herself out of the room like a ghoul. Walter walked towards Nena surprised to see her up._

_**One day after**_

"_**I see you are well Miss.Nena. So will you be joining Master Alucard and Seras?"**_

"_**No." **__Nena said so simple and walked past him._

"_**My lady?!" **__Walter ran after Nena But was caught by his shirt and penned to the wall._

"_**Lady Nena?! What are you doing?" **__Nena had an evil grin across her face._

"_**Nena? That must be this girls name...my host...the other half of Mercutio...Oh how rude of me. My name is Lance. I'll be taking Nena back now...good night." **__Lance threw Walter to the other wall casing him excruciating pain._

_**-end-**_

_Seras was silent as they drove to Spain. And when they arrived to Spain it seemed to be a ghost town. The whole place was trashed like a junkyards. _

"_**What happened here?" **__Seras said looking around to find any survivors, but none where found where they where standing._

"_**It's a good thing I missed feeding time" **__Alucard said looking around as well. Seeing nothing but, dead bodies everywhere._

"_**Welcome!" **__Tetsu said Looking down on them._

"_**Who are you?"**__ Police girl asked Tetsu._

"_**What's the bother with names? This is only a one night stand..." **__Tetsu said with a grin. __**"Right Lance?"**_

_Alucard and Seras both saw Nena stand behind them._

"_**Nena?!" **__They both screamed._

_Seras ran up to Nena but Nena threw her to the side and hit a tree really hard._

"_**Nena?" **__Seras was coughing blood. __**"What's wrong?"**_

"_**That's not Nena. That's Lance." **__Alucard stated_

"_**Lance? Who's that? How do you know Master Alucard?"**_

"_**Show us who you really are! Stop hiding in other peoples form!!"**_

_Alucard pulled his gun out and aimed behind him._

"_**So be it!!!" **__A voice said in the shadows behind Alucard._

"_**Seras? Alucard? What's going no here? Where are we?" **__Nena asked, not knowing what was going on._

"_**You're going to become one with me again."**__ A voice said from behind Nena._

"_**Mercutio?" **__Nena exclaimed, and then was punched. __**"I can't wait for you to shut me up." **__Mercutio said with a grin._

"_**Please...You don't need to do this..." **__Nena tried to convince Mercutio._

"_**Hmm...No I'm sorry...there is no other way."**_

_Nena then pulled a spear out from nowhere and staggered. _

"_**Heh...do you think you can still fight? It's been nearly twenty five years. That we fought anyway."**_

_They then began fighting. Alucard tried to shot Mercutio, but was stopped by Lance. Lance stabbed Alucard through the chest causing him to fall down. Seras then aimed her Grenade launcher at Lances head and blew it right off._

_Lances body still stood up but blood gushed out. Just then Lances head reformed. His face was panted with an evil grin._

_Meanwhile Mercutio and Nena had both lost their weapons, started rolling on the ground with Mercutio on the bottom. Nena was punching her. Mercutios face changed to Nena's mothers._

"_**Don't hurt me Nena."**_

"_**Stop messing around with me!" **__Nena then punched Mercutio._

"_**Show me your true form! SHOW ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!!!" **__Nena then punched her again. __**"Do you really wan to see!?"**__ Mercutio asked with a devilish grin across her face._

"_**Don't fuck with me!!!!" **__Nena yelled as she went to punch Mercutio yet again. Then right there. Nena froze after she saw Mercutios true form. It was a young woman with gold brown hair and crystal blue eyes and also a pale skin color, But not as pale as the other Mercutio was before._

"_**What's wrong? ... I thought you wanted to see..."**_

"_**You're...the woman in that vision I had... You're her daughter..."**_

"_**Mercutio and I where born of a special race. So I guess you can say that Mercutio was once your sister. Our mother ...Joann couldn't stand us. And blamed us for her mistakes. She tried to kill us so many times... Burning us**__**droning us. Even stabbing us through the heart." **__Tetsu said looking down on them with a cold expression._

"_**But then she abandoned us...Started fresh with her perfect husband and kids. Needless to say I never did like being replaced."**__ Mercutio said before stabbing Nena through the chest and tossing her to the side. _

"_**Nena...? Nena!!!!!!" Seras yelled.**__ As blood slowly oozed out of Nenas back onto the ground and the light in Nenas eyes faded away._

_Mercutio, who was back in the normal form everyone was use to seeing grabbed Nenas dead corps and absorbed her body?_

"_**You basterd! What have you done?!?!" **__Alucard yelled aiming the gun at Mercutio and tried to shot her yet again , but she was to fast for him, And appeared right before him._

"_**good night!"**_

_she said right before knocked him out._

_A/N: Oh no could this be the end of Nena? Find out in chapter three 'The Dark Side.'_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Part 3 Dark Side Of Me

**A/n: Hello, hello . here's a rewrite for chapter 3 thank you very much. Enjoy. I hope its better then the old one...t.t.f.n...**

"Dark side or me"

It was late at night about eleven o'clock in the morning. The phone on Integra's Desk Rang. Integra jumped from her desk top mumbling. It seemed that she wasn't able to sleep for the last few days. She answered the phone with no rush what so ever.

"_Hello?" She said, rubbed her eyes. Trying not to sound like she was sleeping_

"_Did you get enough sleep Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing?" A voice asked mockingly. _

"_You're all by yourself but you're not alone. You wanted in and now you're here...So tell me...What do you plan to do now?"_

"_Who is this? And how did you get my direct line?!" Integra yelled demanding for an answer. _

"_Heh...you just __**Don't **__get it do you...?!" The voice said._

"_Where are you? Where are you hiding?!?!" She yelled._

"_In my live time...I've never met someone as short tempered as you...I'm not on a phone...And I'm not far either." The voice said honestly._

"_What?" Integra exclaimed._

"_Please...I need your help...Sir. Hellsing..."_

"_Who is this? How are you talking to me without a phone?!" Integra yelled._

"_Please...In time...I will answer everything...To what my kind is... To what killed your father...What ever you want answered...I'll answer...In time...Where would you like to meet? I would like to meet you in person..."_

"_That's not possible. How can I be sure that I can trust you?! Even after your kinds attack in Spain? How do you expect me to follow with what you say so easily?" She asked_

"_..." The person was silent for a moment. _

"_Things begin with trust...So...Will you come? ...Or shall I?" The voice questioned._

"_You come...But..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Give me your name at least...So I'll know who's coming..."_

"_..."_

"_I want your name at lease...So please...give me your name..."_

"_...My name's...Mercutio...I have no last name...I'll be heading over in a moment."_

_The phone hung up. Integra sat up fixing her suit and lit a cigar, waiting for Mercutio to come. Alucard must have heard the hole thing because he entered the room through the wall. Waiting with her. He watched from the window. He then say Mercutio walk to the front gate, not even stopping she went through the bars. And into the mansion. A knock was heard on the door. But right after the knock Mercutio went through the door. She walked to the seat that faced Integra and sat down. There was silence between then for a moment._

"_So? Will you explain? Why did you say... 'To what killer your father'? He died of old age..."_

_Mercutio shock her head. "No...He died by a '__**Doneta**__'." __(Do-knee-ta)_

"_A Doneta? What is a Doneta?" Integra asked._

"_It's a failed experiment on my people... These failed experiments are like ghouls and vampires mixed...They act like normal Vampires until a blood moon accurse... When a blood moon accurse...they act like ghouls just to feed...as if they where stuck in a place where there is no water...We are like your servant, Alucard...But...far more advanced...Yeah...He may be 'immortal' but we can do far more damage then he can...For example: How do you think we knocked him out? Has anyone ever knocked you out before, Alucard?" Mercutio said turning her glance at him._

_Integra glanced back at Alucard_

"_Now that you mention it...I don't think anyone could have done so before..." He admitted._

"_Well...The point is...your fathers live was...somewhat...drained from his body...Making him die sooner then he was suppose to..."_

"_How do you know this?" Integra asked_

_Mercutio looked down at the floor with concern, wondering if she should tell her, but proceeded. _

"_...My...My brother Tetsu...he...he was the one who...killed your father...I...I'm sorry...We...he was only a child. And he couldn't control the power of the Doneta...It took over him like a mad dog...I tried to stop him...but...I couldn't..."_

"_Did people...humans do experiments on him? ...Are you like him?"_

"_I'm not sure...I know he took the experiment tests for me...He was always protecting me back then...They wanted me to take the tests because I had some kind of power that was special to their government...but so did he."_

"_Do you know where their government is?"_

"_They use to be in Spain where my clan lives. All we know is that their new group is called 'The Soul Captures'. And their name speaks for themselves. Their whole objective is to stay immortal...And they do that by sucking the life out of people..."_

"_So why did you kill Nena?" Integra asked_

"_She's still alive...just not in a human body...She's in me...Just like Sir Vernadead is in Seras...She is in me...But she's not there to make me immortal...just the opposite actual..."_

"_Why would you...want to become a human? ..." Alucard asked._

"_I want to become a human so I can die like a human...So I could live a normal life as a human too."_

"_Bah! That's a lame excuse for wanting to become a human...usually humans want immortality...Not death..." Alucard said mockingly._

"_You said that you needed my help...why's that?"_

"_We are trying to stop 'The Soul Captures' they're trying to take control the whole world and transform it to a Doneetas paradise...So I ask for your help...please."_

_There was silence between the three of them. But it was broken by Seras who pushed the door open rushing in thinking Integra was in trouble. She saw Mercutio who was now standing, facing Seras. She charged after her but missed her. Mercutio tripped her and glanced down at her with disgust. _

"_Relax! ...I'm no longer your enemy..."_

"_SHUT UP!!! YOU WHERE ALWAYS MY ENEMY!!!" Seras exclaimed._

_Mercutio glanced down at Seras looking like she wanted to kill her but didn't do no such thing._

"_That may be true...But then that means your Nenas enemy too, now wouldn't it?"_

_Seras looked shocked when she saw Nenas figure appearing before her, replacing Mercutios body._

"_Hey...all I want is what's real...Something I could touch and could feel...I'd hold it close and never let it go...Say...why? Why do 'we' live this life? With all this hate inside...I'd give it away, because I don't want it any more...Please...Help me find a place somewhere far away..." Mercutio said as she changed back to her original form, Seras was able to see her one eye that was visible, beginning to cry..._

"_I'll be in Nenas old room...If you need...please call..." Mercutio said as she walked out._

_Alucard walked towards the wall but was stopped by Integra._

"_You can't leave yet Alucard..."_

_I already know what it is you want to say...Heh, What she maybe up to will be engraved into my brain."_

"_Well done."_

"_Yesss."_

_Alucard then left, following Mercutio. As she entered Nenas old room she felt a sharp pain in her chest, so sharp that she fell to the ground curled into a ball with her arms rapped accost her chest. Her one eye that was visible began to look like Alucards when he went crazy the first time being awakened after twenty years by Integra who needed desperate protection from her uncle. A beam of black light flashed from under her head band that use to cover her right eye, but now was shredder by the beam. Then both of Mercutios eyes where black with no light in them. She was screaming the instant her back had spicks emerging from it, then her arms, and then her neck. The spicks that formed around her neck where like a spike caller. Her skin was ash gray. Her screaming suddenly stopped. Mercutios body stood up._

"_You know you're not the only one..."_

_Alucard knew she was talking to him. It was obvious that she knew she was being followed. So Alucard came out of the wall and formed into his usual form, as he did Mercutio walked towards the window. _

"_When it all comes crashing down...In flames...When their souls are long defied...a battle out of life...We where grieving...lost and blooding..." She said as blood suddenly seeped from her mouth and chest._

"_All their lies...never believing...we've been waiting...so afraid to open her eyes..."_

_Alucard looked at her raising an eyebrow. "What happened to you...? And what are you talking about?"_

_He heard her thought echoing in his head._

"_If I can't feel...I'm not mine...I'm not real!"_

_Oddly Alucard grabbed her shoulder and asked:_

"_What happened to your body?"_

_Mercutio glanced back at him then looked at her hands._

"_This is what happens when I go to someone's place that I've killed...or...When I'm near death...well...It's not really near death...what's a better way to say what this situation is? Uncontrollable...I guess..." she said as Alucard removed his hand from her shoulder_

_Her body began to change back to normal and as her body changed to normal she fell back. Alucard caught her motionless body before it hit the ground. He looked at her. Mercutio looked at him, her face turned red._

"_Why would you do something like this __**so **__out of character?"_

"_Hahn...Who can say __**why**__? Maybe it's because...you remind me of someone...I knew a long time ago..."_

_He said glancing down at her, then kissing her. Mercutio was shocked, she wanted to punch him but her arm was too weak to move it. She closed her eyes tight trying to convince herself that it was all a dream. How ever that didn't help, no matter how hard she tried it wasn't working. He was really kissing her._

"_Don't waste your time Mercutio." Nena said in her head_

_Mercutios eyes widened, Her hands became fists, her eyes filled with rage. Alucard couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was furies with him. The next thing he knew was that he got a punch to his face, causing him to fall to the side of her. She stood up staggering and tried not to make it seem so obvious that she was still weak. Alucard stood to his feet glaring at her._

"_Maybe someday you'll look up and barley conches...at the end of the place we love so much..." She said looking down at the floor_

"_Tell me Alucard...Do you love this planet?" _

_Alucard glanced up at her when she asked him that. Suddenly the building shook._

"_Alucard!!!" Integra's voice echoed _

_An evil grin was painted across his face as he faded in a shadowy corner. "You better hurry if you don't want to miss the lust for war..." He said before he vanished._

_Mercutio glanced at his way then looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was not her reflection but a demon with spikes on it's spine, arms and neck just like she had earlier but with black eyes with no white in them and black ash colored skin._

_She knew what would happen if she would have fought tonight beside Alucard, but she prepared herself for the worst and went with no eagerness on getting there any time soon. She opened the door and though to herself._

"_I don't want them to know what's really going on with me...Nena...I shall... release you for now..."_

_She ran in to her room and grabbed a jar, she placed her mouth on the opening of the jar and a light blue mist formed in the jar. It was Nenas spirit color. She was indeed the key to something because of the color of her spirit. _

"_So you really are an innocent human...Do you... want to be free again?" She asked her as she looked down with gilt._

"_How can that be? I've been adsorbed by you...I have no physical form any more. Besides, I've made up my mind to help you become human." Nena said in Mercutios mind_

"_There is a way for you to have a physical form... And you'll be erased from existents once I have become human...We'll finish this talk when I return...I'm sorry that I killed you I was so egger to become human...I wasn't thinking on the facts that I could have lost my only friend and enemy..." She said then left again, after placing the jar on a table that was closest to her bed._

_She left the room running towards the action. She say Alucard killing ghouls that where really close to Integra. But behind Mercutio stood behind her He covered her mouth as she turned around. He aimed the gun at her chest where her heart would be, and pulled the trigger. Alucard turned towards Mercutios way as he heard the gun shot, just to see Mercutio fall to the ground, coughing blood and steam flowing from the shot in her chest._

"_Hey I'm your life, and I no longer care." The man said when she gasped in pain, chuckling as he walked towards Integra's way, Seras ran to Mercutios aid holding her hand._

"_Are you okay, Mercutio??" She was obviously worried for her._

"_A new weapon...? Made by the 'Soul Captures'...?" Mercutio gagged as the wound healed, but stopped right at the finishing of it, leaving a small hole. The man charged towards Alucard and Integra with two minions by his side, one was a chainsaw man and the other was a sword user. Alucard shot the man, but he kept charging after him. The man slammed Alucard to a wall and left the chainsaw man to deal with him. And as he grabbed Integra by the throat and pined her to the wall behind her, chocking her slowly. Seras charged after his but was slammed by the sword user and she was pined her to the ground with the blade to her throat. And as that happened Alucard lost his head._

"_N-no---...Please...please...please stop!!!" Mercutio yelled with her hands on her head, her eyes wide with terror as she fell to her knees._

_The man threw Integra to the side and faced Mercutio._

"_Didn't get enough I see." He said as he walked towards her. _

"_You all are insects. How dare you think you had a chance of defying The Soul Captures' with an alliance with the Hellsing Organization?" _

_The man stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a pair of glowing red eyes._

"_**INSECT**__, you said?! __**YOU CALLED**__**THIS ORGANIZATION SOME INSECTS?!**__" Mercutios voice filled with rage and hate was replaced with a monstrous voice that had scared the man. Wings formed out of her back, her skin was ash gray, the spicks appeared again._

"_I can't take that! __**I WON'T TAKE THAT!!**__**I WON'T HAVE THIS TYPE OF ABUSE!!!" **__Mercutio yelled _

"_I hope you're ready to die, Rubedo..."_

"_What? How'd you know my name? We just met and I didn't even tell you that!!" _

"_We're going...__**TO ATTACK THEM**__**NOW, TOGEATHER WE ATTACK!! UNTIL WE'VE BEATEN THEM!!**__" Mercutio dashed after Rubedo, as she did her left arm was blown off but that didn't seem to bother her._

"_Kill her!! Kill her!!" He yelled in fear._

_Mercutio jump up in front of the man with the man with the sword and tore him to pieces._

"_What?! What is this? The minions are terrified! DONETAS terrified!?!?" They're terrified of one girl before their eyes...Of a single girl head to foot in blood!! What the hell is she?!" Rubedo thought to himself as he ran away and jumped out the window._

_Suddenly Alucards laugh was heard through the entire mansion Alucards body roughs and his head reformed._

_A/n: here is chapter 3 again...And better then before. I'll send part 3 soon...leave me some reviews ok? T.t. till then._


	4. Part 4 Nightmare

A/N: Hello everybody ...did ya'll enjoy the 3rd chapter? I loved it!! Alucard got his head cut off with a chainsaw . ... that's wicked!!! squeals like crazy. Anyway here is the chapter I promised.

"So...this is Alucards abilities...The...No life king...I see... He is the no life king...I'm ashamed of all my mistakes I've made about him over the last 2040 years..."

Alucard laughing as he killed all the ghouls and all that remained was the chainsaw man.

The chainsaw man only tilted his head to the side then charged after Alucard. Alucard simply grinned and charged after him with his gun in hand and bullet in mouth. The chainsaw man tried to cut him in half but when he did, Alucard changed into to dogs and charged after him. The chainsaw man screamed out as Alucard torn his arm off. The man dropped the chainsaw and tried to make a despite escape. However Alucard Blew his head strait off and then adsorbed his body.

"I didn't think the problem was serious...Because I had dodged it, but... I thought the time to confirm it was coming." Integra said as Walter straitened up the office.

Mercutio just zoned out as Integra began to speaking. She did pass out after her rampaging stopped.

"But...A place for me...I wonder if it exists in this world? I'm envious of Integra. I feel so happy and blessed; it's like falling in love for the first time. Alucard, Thank you. I fell as if I haven't seen a lot of stars in a long time. If I close my eyes, there are only neon lamps like a planetarium. After all, I thought I was like the neon. I was saved by your words. Thank you so much."

"Mercutio?" Integra called to her.

"Oh? I'm sorry...Sir. Integra..." Lisa Said as she looking down at the floor. Knowing Alucard was looking here way, because of what she said.

"Tell me...Do you know why we where ambushed tonight...?" Integra asked

Lisa nodded. "They where the Soul Capturers minions...They where here to stop the alliance between the Hellsing and my people..."

"Thank you...you may leave..." Integra said as she faced her windows, lighting her cigar.

Mercutio did just as Sir. Integra had ordered and left.

Soon after entering her room, Alucard entered

"Do you believe in god, Alucard?" Mercutio asked him looking down at the gun that she held in her hands

"Say 'yes' to pull the trigger!" Her eye that was visible began to water as she put the just to her head.

"Yes...I believe in god. And I will pull the trigger..." He took the gun from her hand and put their hands together. He then aimed the gun at both of their hands. He pulled the trigger and caused a hole through both of their hands.

A loud yelp escaped Mercutios mouth. Their hands healed but left a small scare. On her hand.

_**At the Soul Captures head quarters**_

"But then again, it's doubtful that she can get there safely" A man with long black hair turned. His eyes where easy to tell apart from.

"Do you want **Alucard** to get mad?" His student, Rubedo asked.

"Bah! Get him mad? That's no threat." He said. Glaring down at him. "You know what? I'll send you to do the job, Yushin."

"What? Me Sir.Vox?" He asked looking up in shock.

"That's right...now go...Do my bidding and earn your rightful place in our clan."

"Yes Master Vox." Rubedo said as he bowed and walked off.

_**NOW...BACK TO HELLSING HEAD QUARTERS...**_

After being shot in the hand, Mercutio laid in here bed. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did she saw Alucard on a ram page killing everyone. Integra, Seras, Walter, and she watched the whole thing happen, but did nothing. The entire Hellsing fleet was whipped out by, Alucard. He walked towards her with a lust in his eyes to kill...without stopping. Then she heard a voice in her head, it said:

'_**Rip Van Winkle...**_

_**Was taken to hell by the no life king...**_

_**Who he had dallied with...**_

_**Then Rip Van Winkle's corpse was consumed by, him.**_

_**You to... presume to flirt with spirits, you shall not join them either. '**_

_Alucard then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, practically choking her. He didn't listen to her cries to stop or even begging for Percy. His nails dug into her neck as Alucard tightened his grip around her neck. She noticed the gloves where gone. _

Her eyes opened fast and she jumped up from her bed.

She felt a pain in her neck when she went to stand form her bed. And when she looked there was blood seeping from her neck.

Alucard must have smelt it, because he entered the room, As did Seras.

Mercutio jumped to her closet and slipped on a Black turtleneck shirt.

"Is everything alright?" Seras asked, looking around to find where the sent was coming from.

Alucard however looked directly at Mercutio. He looked at her with the same eyes looked the same as they looked in her nightmare, which scared her. Because she knew that he was the no life king. And even though her kind was immortal. But she wasn't sure if he was able to kill her or not.

"Umm, Master?...I...I think she's fine...lets go, huh?" she asked.

He nodded and left, as did Seras.

Mercutio shivered as she curled in the corner of her closet.

"It was only a nightmare..." Nena said.

"But...A nightmare to my race comes true..." Lisa said and shivered again.

Just then Lisa heard a tap at her window. She jumped and looked towards the window to see Lance. She exhaled in relief and she opened the window and before she could welcome him he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out though the window.

Waaah!!! Lance what's gotten into you!?"

"You need to come with me...There's a meeting down town about the soul captures..."

Lisa's eyes widened for a moment.

"Very well...move away from the window." She said with a cold face. She then took three steps back as he moved; she then jumped out of the window with her arms held out. Just then her wings appeared from her back. She followed him to the west side of town without even saying goodbye.

Alucard saw her leave but said nothing to try and stop her.

He only watched her leave.

_**At the Black Hearts Head Quarters**_

"You have the same eyes as me." she heard a man say in her head

"_**VOX...**_!" Mercutio yelled in her mind to him.

"Miss. Lisa...?" a soldier said looking at Mercutio, who seemed to be angry with him, the instant he said those words.

"Look here you...Don't call me by that name! There are too many bad memories with that name! And if I hear any one of you scum's call me by that name...I'll just kill you..." Mercutio said with a killers grin. Her brother could see the blood lust in her eyes, and how could he blame her? She was turned into a Doneta after his trade agreement was betrayed and they both became experiments in there so-called Orphanage that took and child that was abounded with no hope what so ever. Since they knew the children would never be taken in that thought they'd do experiments on them so they could take over the world by using the children.

That's when a flashback accrued

However, that plan backfired on some of the scientists.

One day when they where testing a child named, Vox...Or so what they called him. They made him furious when they told him that he was only a tool. He was old enough to understand them.

"Look, Vox...We know this is hard for you to understand...But you're too special to ever be free... None of you three can ever leave." A woman that raised him said.

She had brunet hair and crystal colored eyes, and she also took part in the experiment that was done on him.

"You...How could you let them **DO** this to me?! I though you loved me like a son?!" Vox said coldly

"I...I didn't! ...I didn't want this to happen! Please try to calm down! We can talk about it after, okay?"

"NO!!" He yelled coldly, Right after he said that she walked towards him trying to calm him down. But the instant he looked at her, her body was torn apart, scattered across the lab.

The other scientists where to scared to try and stop him, scared to die by what they created.

"Parish fools!" He said as he passed them, One by one they where shredded.

He passed by the chambers as well, where Tetsu and Mercutio was held. The doors flew off. Vox walked into Mercutios cell to see her in the corner with the torn up cloths that she was found in when she was six years old. She was now thirteen and they never bothered to change her clothes. It was a good thing the shirt they found her in was to big for her when she was six. He walked in holding his hand out to her with a smile.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Vox said as his eyes gleamed with lust.

She nodded and took his hand. When she took his hand he swept her off her feet and Tetsu followed them as Vox broke a big hole through the rough.

End_ of flash back_

"Master...! ...I have returned!" Mercutio said to her brother.

"Ah, yes welcome back. Have they joined forces with us?" Tetsu questioned

"Indeed...They have... But...We where under attack earlier by 'The Soul Captures' one of Voxs subordinates...I could not get my hands on him because I lost control over my body and could not focus on him. So he got away..." She said ashamed of not taking better hold of the situation.

"That is quite alright...I've called you here because from what we heard...We are suppose to be under attack by them." He said.

"An ambush...?" Mercutio questioned.

"Suppose to be...however I don't see how it could be now that we know about it." He added

"How true..." she agreed.

"Mercutio, I do not want you to participate in this battle!" Tetsu ordered.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"You're in no condition to be arguing with my judgment! Nor are you in any condition to fight. I command you to go to the Mansion in your room. Lance you will fight by my side!"

"What was the point in calling me over here?" she thought to herself as she was escorted to her room.

"Please...Wear this..." The man that escorted her said holding out a lovely silk dress. It was black with red trims.

Mercutio was looking at him oddly, but she took hold of the dress and waited for him to leave the room. She slipped it on and judged her appearance.

"You look ravishing Lisa..." A voice said from behind her. When she looked into the mirror she saw Vox's reflection.

His hands placed on each side of her neck his cheek met hers.

"I've missed you so much...Now you can be mine. And stay with me for all eternity."

"And what is to happen to my brother, Vox? ..."

"Oh, him... Well, he can just simply...die."

Mercutios eyes widened with fear.

"I can not allow this to happen!" She said as she turned to hit him.

But when she tried he grabbed her wrist and glanced at her.

"Why fight? You'd be free from any rules." He said then kissed her. She tried to fight out or his grasp but he held to tight. She then heard a voice enter her head.

"Please don't fight it...You can't win. I'm a male and you're a female. You could never win."

Mercutios body suddenly came to a complete halt as Vox licked the side of her neck. She wanted to push him away but she was truly in no condition to fight. She could feel the demon in her taking over.

"So...you still don't know how to control the demon do you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Mercutio looked at him with confusion.

"Control the demon?"

Vox smirked evilly as she questioned his theory.

"I will not go with you until you promise to leave my brother and the Hellsing alone!!!" she said looking at him with a serious face.

"Fine." He said so calmly

Clouded by memories of the past she was not prepared for what came. Vox placed his lips that where so tender onto her neck, and then He bit her neck slowly. Mercutio moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she gripped his shirt, closing her eyes dreamingly. Her legs began to give out after a matter of minutes. So as they gave away he placed an arm behind her to keep her from falling. He then placed his lips that where covered in blood on hers. She made a look of dislike and tried to move but it seemed that she could only shake. He snickered as he saw her face.

"I see... I forgot that your clan is to not drink blood. So your brother actually in forced that rule? We'll your blood lust will concur you and you will drink blood. You can't escape it...It's the rule of nature. And humans are just food that is ripe for the picking...for us to feed on."

After hearing that She thought on how to hurt him once she was able to move but then, Vox made her look in the mirror. She was able to see her reflection but not Vox's. Which was odd because she saw it earlier, But when she looked back at him she saw a completely different person...No not a person, but a demon. His eyes where red as blood. And the white part was black. His skin was a dark tan, like a dark elf.

"Look! This is the curse those filthy humans put on us, night by night... It gets worse and harder to control. As it becomes hard to control the less you are to becoming natural." He said closing his eyes.

"And you think we're natural, Vox?" She questioned softly.

"We're more natural then those fable humans..." He snickered. He then punched her in the stomach and carried her off.

**HELLSING MANSION**

"I feel uncomfortable when you actually inquire me to do so." Alucard said to Nenas spirit.

"She's actually one of the first to scare me..." He added, snickering.

Eeek...Bweaahaah...Is it safe to come out yet? Seras questioned with no answer.

SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!! Seras yelled as she tried to bust out of the coffin.

A/N: I have done a rewrite for chapter 3 and I finally finished part 4... A lot of work...wheeew! Well please leave me some reviews.


	5. Part 5:Till the end of time baby!

A/n: In the last episode Mercutio was kidnapped by an old lover whom she tried to get rid of, but it seems she could not resist his evil charms. Even if she wanted to...lol! And who will save her? I would tell you but right now...as I write this...I don't know who...Oh never mind a wonderful idea just popped into my head. . 

"In the moon light"

She awoke to a cold breeze from a window and the sun light shinning in her face. She could hear birds chirp as she sat up from the bed. She also could hear voices coming closer to the door to the room. As they came closer Mercutio ran to the window trying to get out; however there seemed to be a beerier around the window.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... you should know that it's rude to try and leave when you where invited to my most wonderful castle." Vox said after opening the door.

"I was forced here you no good, no heart king!!" Mercutio said but was silenced quickly with a kiss and a tight grip around her perfect shaped body.

She pushed him off her and whipped her mouth. The only reason she didn't give in to his charm was because he hadn't said anything about her being only one step from becoming human. Or so Mercutio thought.

"Heh, you're too important for anyone... You play the roll of a Monster." Vox said as he chuckled. "But I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone. But where will you go? When you're left to save you from yourself? You can't escape... You don't want to escape." He added.

"You think that I can't see right through your lies. You're the one scared to death to face reality..." She said. The next thing she knew she was slapped. She fell to the floor with her hand on her face.

Vox face expression was anger, but it suddenly changed when he realized what he did.

"I'm so sick of speaking...Why is it that no one understands? Is it clear enough that you could live your whole life all alone? I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me." She said as she began to cry.

Vox held his hand out to help her up but it was swiped away. Mercutio backed up into a shadowy corner when she was still on the floor. Vox felt even more upset and left the room. Mercutio rapped her arms around her knees and covered her face. She began crying. Vox could hear her cry when he was on the other side of the door. He looked pretty grim as he turned and walked down the stairs.

Belarus...somewhere west of Spain

"Master where do you think Mercutio is?" Seras asked after about 3 hours of walking from the plane wreckage behind them.

"She's in the castle of 'The Soul Captures'..." He said calmly.

"The castle of 'The Soul Captures'? ..." She asked.

They walked for only a few steps but heard a sound of steps. Alucard turned and aimed it at Lance who seemed to follow them with no permission from his boss Tetsu. He was holding a medium size bundle and when Seras looked down at the bundle she was a little girls face.

"A child...?!" She exclaimed and backed away. "Lance! How could you bring that child to a place like this, with all the Mayhem going on?"

"She will be of use to Lady Mercutio...Her name is Allie...Her niece..."

"Her niece...?" Seras questioned.

"She is her sister, Jessie's daughter..." He added. "She hasn't seen her for a while...Four years to be precise..." He answered.

"Wow...four years? Why didn't she go visit her?" Seras asked.

"Yes well I'm sure that you know already but...Her and her mother got in an argument when she was only a child. And shunned by her after the instant it happened...She was the only one besides Tetsu that was born with unmoral abilities..." He said looking gloomy.

"I see..." Alucard said then turned away and continued walking.

They arrived there at nightfall and it blinded in with a beautiful forest. Lance threw a pebble at the building just to see it get zapped to oblivion. Alucard then took a hand full of small acorns and as he walked he tossed them, one by one in the air. Seras and Lance followed close behind and didn't think twice about turning back. When they entered the castle they seemed to only be travelers to the soldiers. And they didn't seem to bother any of the other villagers. When they reached the castle they saw Mercutio through the window. Lance tried to call out to her but it did no good. She could not hear them with the force field. Alucard took a candle from a lady and waved it left to right. Mercutio noticed it and saw them. But she seemed to be upset.

"Mercutio!" Lance called out in anger.

Nena who was still in the jar calmed him down some how. She knew exactly why he would act this way. She knew because she was able to feel the love for Mercutio, and the anger for Vox. She knew how he felt for her. And who can blame him? She saved his life when he had lost everything. He grabbed hold of his two family members that where now dead and held them tight. He cried as he slowly was dieing. But then he saw Mercutio. She walked up to him taking pity on him and took him in. She didn't want to see one human die. They all try so hard to protect humans but some how the whole city ended up dead. Her brother always did tell her to take in humans and protect them. But when she did so, he cursed and cursed. She argued with him for days nonstop as Lance recovered in Mercutios bed. Till one day she just waited in her room by his side hopping he'd wake up. His eyes opened slowly. He looked at Mercutio and thought it was his wife who died. He jumped up when he thought that and called out:

"Crystal!?"

"No...I'm sorry...I'm not..." She started to say.

"Oh. Crystal...I had the most awful dream. Our city was under attack and we all died...But there was a woman...I couldn't see her so well...But she offered her hand to me..."

Mercutio looked pretty grim as he told her the story. She didn't know how to tell him that his family was dead and that she wasn't Crystal. It was then he asked:

"Where's Mary?"

"Mary?" Mercutio questioned.

"Our daughter..." He added.

Our...daughter...?" She questioned again and ran out the room with her hands over her face crying."

That was when Lance realized that his so called dream wasn't a dream at all. He felt so sick and ashamed. He blamed Mercutio for it all when she was the one who saved him. But she started to wonder if he ever wanted to be saved. What if he misses his dead wife, or his dead daughter? What was she to do now?

Mercutio heard a door open behind her and it was Vox he looked down at Alucard and the rest of them.

His face was painted with an evil grin.

"Let them come" He chuckled then punched Mercutio for trying to escape and break their deal they made. Lance glared at the window and set Mercutio's niece down. He turned into a shadowy demon and vanished into the night.

"Lance!!" Seras called out, but there was no answer.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Alucard said with lust for blood over excited him.

"Seras you stay here and watch the girl and the soul of Nena..." He told her and vanished in the dark as well

Seras sighed and looked at the little girl, who said nothing and looked like she was scared at the moment.

"Um...It'll be okay..." She tried to convince the girl, but the girl looked the same. Seras sighed again in annoyance.

"You've been such a bad creature, Lisa..." Vox said as he dragged her to his room that was in the higher levels. As they entered his room she saw shackles on the head of Vox's bed there was blood on them as well. This frightened her.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked trying to pull away as Vox pulled her to the bed.

"You are being moved away from easy locations so your friends don't steel you from me." He said snickering.

Vox tossed her on the bed and pinned her so she wouldn't run. She began to scream as she fought for her freedom, so loud that Alucard could hear her from out side. Vox bit her neck and all of a sudden she couldn't even move or talk.

"That should keep you quite for a while, Lisa." Vox snickered.

"I'm paralyzed...!" she thought as she tried to move.

"Frequent Paralysis is really the state of successful control of the demon in you. Once the demon is awake your lust for blood."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she yelled in her head.

Vox could hear her thought and snickered, but when he saw tears run down her face he whipped them away.

"I'm sorry you didn't decide this yourself...I'm truly sorry to see you this way." He said backing away as the changing began on both of them. How ever Vox laughed as Lisa (a.k.a) Mercutio screamed her skin changed from a pail color to a black her, hair was white, and her eyes were red. The shackles that held her broke off. Vox's hair was black and he looked even more like a demon then Lisa did. Lisa who was not Lisa anymore, glanced up at Vox. Vox held his hand and waited for Lisa to grab it. She did and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her so wildly that it was unbelievable. He then bit her neck and licked her blood that was now black.

"Let's go feed!" Vox yelled.

"Yes..." She said softly

They left the room just in time to see Lance fighting the guards down stairs.

"Kill him baby..." Vox said softly.

"Yes master...As you command." Mercutio said charging after him.

Lance noticed her at the very last minute and he was thrown across the room. A loud yelp came out off the shadow figure and he turned to his normal form and was also knocked out cold. Mercutio grabbed him by his shift and held him in the air about to stab him. How ever Seras came from behind and shot her in the chest. Mercutio fell to the ground screeching.

"What the hell is that?" She asked

"That's Mercutio..." Nena said "Seras open this jar that I'm in I need to help Mercutio!"

"Uh...oh...right!" Seras opened the jar and aimed the gun at Mercutio for caution.

"Lisa!!" Nena yelled aloud.

"You..." Mercutio yelled in a demonic voice.

Seras's eyes widened as she saw a surprise attack from Vox came from her side and kicked her in the face. She flew across the room as well

"Go away from me!!!" Lisa yelled swinging at Nena but missed.

"Aunt Lisa...?" A little girls' voice was heard from behind Lisa. Lisa turned and looked at the girl.

"Allie...?" Lisa said then started to change back but before she could she saw Vox kick Allie like a soccer ball. This made her mad she became stronger and charged after Vox Pinning him to the wall.

"So...you got control of the demon..." he said before tossing her across the room as well. Lisa landed right by Allie and turned to a human form. Nena floated towards Lisa and entered her body just as before. Lisa's body was quivering as she grabbed Allie and held her.

"How pathetic!!!" Vox yelled and started kicking Lisa body, trying to kick Allie away from her. However Lisa covered Allie from the blows and took them herself.

Alucard appeared behind Vox with erg to kill. He grabbed Vox and tore his head stare off. Vox's body fell to the ground and then the body turned to a bunch of spiders.

"It's a waist of time Vox said hanging upside down right above Alucard.

"Yes! Come get some!" Alucard laughed.

Lance crawled to Lisa and Allie and held them both. Lisa cried from the pain she had taken protecting Allie.

"It's okay Lisa...Lets get out off here!" Lance exclaimed.

"No!" She yelled if I leave with out saying good bye to my past it'll haunt me for the rest of my life!"

Lance didn't understand what she meant but he grabbed Allie and Seras and took them out side then came back in to the room.

"What will you have me do?" He asked her

"fight with me...to protect what is important in this world. We could lose and we can fail...but...I will die to protect what I love..."

"Even though you're human...you still wish to..."

"Yes...This will be the end...I will die and My Allie will live happily ever after..." She answered with a smile and tears running down her face.

"I'll die by your side, Lisa" Lance said smiling

They jumped into the fight and backed Alucard up even though they knew he would never need it. Lisa Stabbed Vox with his very own sword and Lance shot him in the back of the head.

"Why did you betray me my love?!" Vox yelled.

"Your love?" Lisa questioned? "I never was your love Vox..."

Vox was then absorbed By Alucard and as he absorbed Vox they panted out off breath walking out side but as Alucard walked out a side effect shot out purple glows off light witch shot at Lisa and Lance. They seemed fine till they saw they're bodies flash like a TV screen. Lisa looked up as Lance's face crying but smiling as well.

"Are you scared?" She asked

"No" Lance answered

"Will you lose your memories too?"

"Never." Lance said shaking his head.

"Lance." Lisa said about to cry.

"Don't look at me like that...I'll see you soon." He said smiling.

"Please promise me...I...don't want to lose you forever."

"Yeah..." He nodded

They stood there together until Lisa began to float to the sky. She held out her hand hopping Lance would grab it and he did. Lisa was shocked to see that he grabbed her hand. He looked sad. He then said the words she thought she'd never hear from, Lance.

"Lisa!"

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Thank you..." He said looking sad.

Lisa nodded with a smile. He then let go of her hand and he held his tears in. She then floated to the sky and vanished.

Lance looked at his hand that was held by, Lisa. And was lost in thought

He looked up at the sky where Lisa had vanished.

Lance thought to himself

"I've lost a lot. In the end...was it really worth it? Will the near future be any better? Anyway...This story is over...I can feel it...The missal toe is finale stealing away my soul. Even if I can go back to me friends, I won't be really me anymore. But then again...If it means that I'll be able to live the rest of my life in peace...I guess I couldn't ask for anything more. "

"Sorry...I can't keep that promise..." He then heard Lisa's voice in his head.

"I know why you stayed there alone...You where afraid to lose yourself. You realized the only way to protect your soul and your memories was to die. The times you spent with your friends...Your feelings for the friend you fought. All your experiences up to this point. All that is what made you what you are. Made you to the man you are today...Yes...the man I know. The man I love."

Lance then smiled and suddenly. Was stabbed by a sharp rock, that went threw his chest.

"Now you don't have to suffer anymore...You don't have to be alone anymore...I'll always be right here by your side...Now we'll be together forever.

It's the world you secretly prayed for...the place your heart returns to...The time when you where the happiest. You can star your life over again."

"It's that train..." Lance smirked as he heard Alucard, Integra and Seras on the same train as the one He met Lisa. He had gotten better from the incident with his family's death, and started his very first mission, that was also his very last mission.

"Your Master Hellsing commands it...Acknowledge my approval!!" Integra yelled across the other side off the train cart.

"All the time I have served you I have been pended with pretenders and frauds...But this time it's different the real enemy A strong one has finale come to our timing" "Perfect...A battle unlike any other before...Two genuine monsters!! LET THEM COME!" Alucard answered.

Lisa giggles as Lance sits with her and listens to they're yelling.

"So it begins..." He said smiling and then kissed Lisa.

A/n: this is the last chapter of my Hellsing story. I hope you people liked it. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
